


Had the Time of Our Lives

by amaranth827



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-hour for Killjoys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had the Time of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON’T claim to own the character of Killjoys or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I write these just for fun, NO profit was made!

D’Avin was pretty sure that he had reached another turning point in his life, pretty sure he had reached a fork in the road. Decisions needed to be made. He just didn’t know what to do. In the past Dutch and Johnny would have grabbed him by the wrists, to direct him on which way he should go and without them, he wasn’t sure what to do. This fork in the road seemed scarier to him than any other he had faced before.

Maybe this was a test and he just didn’t know. Maybe he should make the best of it and not ask why things happened the way they did. He, better than anyone knew life was unpredictable and right now he was afraid he would make the wrong decision.

D’Avin sat down on the park bench he came to and let out a long breath. HE was tired. His one bag sat beside him on the bench. He couldn’t help but stare at it and shake his head. That was all he had, that one bag. His life since he had gotten here fit into one bag. He knew how sad that was.  

He wasn’t sure he could do this without them. He had gotten used to making decisions with them, or having them make the decisions and he had just followed along, but now he was alone. _Maybe it was better this way_. _They all wanted it this way, right?_

D’Avin slipped his phone out of his pocket and opened the picture gallery, as he browsed through the pictures, it only made it worse. Staring at the pictures of the three of them together, knew they all were happy. Those times were burned into his mind. _Where did it all go awry?_   D’Avin knew it was his fault, he just couldn’t pinpoint when it happened. _When did I mess it all up?_

He let out a groan as he shoved his phone back into this pocket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. There on his skin taunting him were the names of the two people he was running away from. D’Avin was pretty sure they had all had the times of their lives but he had a feeling he was wrong, he wasn’t good for them, they were better off without him. These tattoos would forever be a reminder of what he had and was cowardly running away from.

The last time he had found himself at a fork in the road was when he had first come back to find Johnny. He had gotten a lot of “I hate you” thrown at him from his younger brother but that slowly changed, they became brothers again. He soon got a lot of “I love you” whisper to him from Dutch. Dutch, she was one of a kind girl as far as D’Avin was concerned. At first, he had seen Dutch as the girl he wanted to be with for a very long time but when the truth came out, he could tell she regretted asking to hear the words. _She was right, she deserved so much better than me._ He told himself every day.

They told him his story was getting old, they needed more but they said they had wanted him there. They said that he needed to let them in. He had opened up to them about his past and they seemed to shut him out after that. D’Avin didn’t know what they wanted from him. Maybe he was crazy, maybe it had all been in his head but it was too late to change that now. He had walked away.

Maybe that was it; maybe he had already chosen his path at the fork in the road. He had walked away.  He had cut the strings, yet he could still feel the sting. The lies, the holding back of the truth had been easier. D’Avin knew his words would be hard for them to swallow, that was a fork in the road that he had made a wrong turn at. There was no going back from that.

D’Avin jumped when the phone started vibrating and the song that Johnny had put as his ringtone started blaring at him. He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. Johnny’s smiling face was staring at him. D’Avin knew he was at the fork in the road and there was only one direction to go. He knew it was the wrong choice, but he was known for his wrong choices. D’Avin swiped his finger across the red ignore button and then shoved the phone back into his pocket. He told himself it was the right thing to do.

 


End file.
